


the queen of valyria and her sad dragonwolf

by gutterking



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anti-Sansa, Bamf dany, Epic Love, Epic Romance, F/M, Jon Snow Needs a Hug, Not for Stark fans, Survivors Guilt, bran did it obviously, dany deserved better, dany deserves hugs, dany is a happy girl, dany will give it to him because she's a queenly person, dany will teach him how to be a good boyfriend, good guy daario, jon was a bad boyfriend, loyal daario, superior storytelling and prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterking/pseuds/gutterking
Summary: dany is a very nice queen who suffered a bunch so one day she decides to go find the man who caused it all
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 158
Kudos: 53





	the queen of valyria and her sad dragonwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaThornintheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaThornintheNorth/gifts), [House_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/gifts).



> This story was a labor of love, crafted meticulously throughout the night, one keystroke at a time. I hope you enjoy.

jon snow had killed her but she didnt care dany was made of the strongest steel forged in the fires of the fourteen flames by every able bodied man and woman who willingly followed her they all died for her down there but it was okay because she was their mother and everyone loved her except jon who had stabbed her because he did not understand what she was trying to build which was a better world for everyone where she would guide them with her soft and dainty hands she wanted to fien jon and hurt him but then love him in the same breath she was so sad she took daario into her bed to help her cope

a year had passed since she was brought back to life and had the strongest sword in all the land created for her by the fires of the fourteen flames in valyria which she helped restore to its former glory all the while the seven kingdoms were run into the ground but she did not care for the crippled king or his cold sister but the images of jon haunted her and she finally grew tired of daarios small cock she wanted jon back in her bed so she mounted her new dragon jorahsandei and flew to the north where she knew he was being exiled to because of her great spy network that she had taken from lord varys

dany directed jorahsandei to the ground after she spent several long hours flying in the true north where she knew jon was living when she came down from her dragon all the freefolk flocked around her and called her dragon queen she was very pleased and nodded her head to them but then told she was no their queen but if they wanted to follow her she would allow since she loved all the people of the world no matter where they came from after talking with a few of them she made her way up a hill to a small hut located away from all the other freefolk

har har she heard the loud voice of tormund who came stalking out of jons hut a twinkle in his eyes its the dragon queen i knew you would come back for this fool and his small pecker dany shook her head and wanted to correct but allowed him his fun as he said please cheer him up dragon queen there is only so much any of us can do and she said she will try her best and then entered the small hut

dany he said is that really you i killed you why are you here he asked dany smiled and sit in his lap of course it is me what other woman would you allow to touch you after all this time surely no one but me i am your queen after all and said i would always be jon looked at her hard and for a long time before he cried out her name begging for forgiveness please dany i am so sorry i didnt know what to do that stupid dwarf told me to do it im so sorry

its okay jon i too know what it feels to be used i was used by your cousin bran and his evil magic so if i a queen can be used surely i cannot blame you entirely its okay my love come with me and live with me in meereen where everyone treats me better like a true queen

btw jon once we get there there will be a man named daario who you will have to share your time with in my bed okay is that okay my love i knew youd understand

and so dany and her lover nephew mounted jorahmisandei and flew to meereen leaving westeros to crumble on itself

-fin-


End file.
